The Mauraders Four
by PsychicFairy
Summary: Not quite LEJP yet, as it's only chapter one. That doesn't mean don't read it! It's first year at Hogwarts. And this mainly sets the stage for the Mauraders, and of course, Lily and James.


DISCLAIMER- I LOOOOOOOVE the Mauraders, I LOOOOVE Harry Potter and yet... I don't own it. -sigh- That's J.K.'s job.

------------------

Four eyes of hazel

-------------------

            My mum and dad led me through the hidden gateway to get to Platform 9 3/4. My dad was pushing my trunk with my brown owl on top of it, and my mum had just pulled out a handkerchief from her purse to dab her eyes.

            "Oh, my little James is going to Hogwarts... I've been waiting for this day for 12 years..."

            "Mum, I'm 11," I said.

            "Oh, I know that. But I knew I would be having you before you were born, now didn't I?" I simply shrugged and shoved my hands in my jean pockets, looking around.

            A weirder bunch of people you would never meet. Just a few steps away, a pallid boy with long black hair was disdainfully saying goodbye to a man that was obviously his father. Near that, a boy with short, sandy hair was accepting a hand-knit hat from a woman that was probably his mother. A few feet away, a boy with slightly longer hair than me, at the same color, had his hands shoved in his jean pockets and was saying goodbye to a woman with black hair in ringlets and had black robes on. In her left hand was the hand of a, I think, 9 year old boy that looked a lot like the one my age. I overheard a bit of their conversation.

            "And remember, Sirius. Think Slytherin thoughts."

            "Yes, Mum."

            "Send me a toilet seat, Sirius!" the 8 year old said. Sirius smiled and laughed.

            "James, sweetie, you should find a compartment. Only ten minutes to go, you know!" my mum said, then bent over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

            "Alright, mum. See you at Christmas. See ya, Dad," I said, then turned, walking toward the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

            Walking down the halls, I checked compartment after compartment to find one that was empty. The best I got was a compartment with a single boy, my age, sitting, staring out the window. I simply shrugged and clicked open the door.

            "Hello there," I said with a grin. The boy didn't look up. "Uh, helloo?" The boy jumped and looked at me. His pale blue eyes widened slightly and he reached up a hand to fix his brown hair.

            "Sorry. Must've been dozing off..." he muttered. I simply smiled and took the seat across from him.

            "I'm James Potter," I said, extending a hand for him to shake. He looked at it for a moment, then took my hand, shaking it.

            "Remus Lupin." Then he let go, going back to staring out the window.

            "You don't mind that I sit here, do you?" His head shaking confirmed that it was alright and I turned sideways on the seat, stretching slightly. Lupin looked sideways at me, then continued to stare out the window. "That must be a really fascinating window, man." Lupin blushed oh-so-slightly but continued to stare. I glanced out it and saw that my mum was trying to get my attention. I unlatched and lifted up the window to talk to her.

            "Be good and don't get in trouble!" she yelled as the warning whistle sounded from the train.

            "Yeah, right, Mum!" I yelled, laughing.

            "I mean it, young man!"

            "Alright, alright. I won't _cross_ the line."

            "Thank you! Now be good! I want letters!" she yelled as the whistle called again. I waved and blew a kiss, then closed the window. As I sat back down, I realized there was someone standing in the doorway to the compartment.

            "Ah. Company. Hello, I'm James Potter and this is Remus Lupin. He loves that window," I said to the new person, the pallid boy I saw talking to his father.

            "Severus Snape," he muttered, then sat down at the seat closest to the door, next to Lupin. I grinned at him, but he didn't return it. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and black jeans. Lupin, a kaki pair of pants and a dark green sweater.

            The door slid open for the second time and this time, a girl was in the doorway. She wore a white t-shirt and tan capris. In her arms was a single book, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. I remember needing it for Potions. She had long wavy and full-bodied red hair and bright green eyes behind a pair of reading glasses.

            "Excuse me, is it alright if I sit in here?" she asked. I personally thought she seemed a bit bossy and nerdy, just by her voice. The girl, seeing no disapprovings, sat on the seat next to me and opened the book. Snape looked on, interested.

            "By the way, what's your name? I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin and this is Severus Snape," I asked the newcomer. She looked up from a page headlined 'Moonstone' and she pushed her reading glasses up her nose slightly.

            "Lily Evans." With that, she returned to her book. My mouth hung open slightly at this bookworm and she, unthankfully, took mind of this. "What?" she snapped in a tone that meant she did _not _like me.

            "N... Nothing," I muttered, staring out the window at the speeding countryside. Lupin had a point. The window was fascinating.

------------

Well?!? This is only the first chapter, I realize, but hey! I'm trying here!

A/N- If there's something wrong history-wise, tell me. PLEASE. And also tell me whereabouts you found this information, so I can make sure it's right. THANK YEE!!


End file.
